Ready to move on
by Skovko
Summary: Roman's supposed to be Drew's friend but it's hard when he sees how Drew is treating Tamara. Roman's own feelings for her doesn't make it any easier either. Once again Drew only thinks about himself when he decides to leave one early morning without a word of goodbye. Roman is left with the task of telling her. Roman is also there to pick up the pieces and help her move on.
1. Stay

Roman heard the door to the bedroom open and close. He sat up on the couch and stretched his body. They had partied into the early morning hours. He had been too drunk to go home so he had crashed on Tamara's couch.

"Morning," Drew said.

Roman had hoped to see Tamara first thing. Something about the woman with the grass green eyes and her champagne brown hair cut in a long bob always made him smile. Probably because she always smiled at him. She had a killer smile. Perfect teeth, perfect lips, all around a perfect face with those cute, round cheeks.

She wasn't single though so Roman never made a pass on her. She was with Drew. Again. This was the third time they were together. Drew was a straight up asshole to her. He left her when he found someone else, and came back when that someone else got bored of him. Tamara had taken him back twice now and believed in his promises of things changing, him being a better man, and her being all he needed. Nothing but lies. Roman knew that. He knew Drew too well.

"I'm gonna head out," Drew said.

Roman sighed as Drew swung the backpack on his back.

"You're leaving her again?" Roman asked.  
"I met this woman online. She's back in Scotland. I'm gonna go see what she's all about. And my family wants me to come home," Drew said.  
"Did you at least tell her you're leaving this time?" Roman asked.

Drew hadn't said anything the other two times. He hadn't even left a note. One day he was just gone.

"You can tell her when she wakes up," Drew said.  
"Don't fucking do this to her again," Roman said.  
"Be a good friend and tell her for me," Drew said. "You are still my friend, right?"  
"Do you want an honest answer? Because right now I'm not too sure," Roman said.  
"Whatever," Drew grinned. "I got a plane to catch and a girl to go see. She is hot!"  
"They always are," Roman sighed.

Drew left the apartment. The silence hung in the air. Roman got up and looked at the bedroom door. Behind that door Tamara was sleeping without having a clue that Drew was gone. He decided to let her sleep. Instead he took a quick shower and started the coffee maker. She didn't get out of bed until he was into his second cup of coffee.

"Hi," she said sleepily. "You made coffee. That's great."

She poured a cup and sat down at the kitchen table. She sipped the coffee and smiled at him. One of those perfect smiles. She turned her head a bit as if she was listening for something and then looked him directly in the eyes.

"Where's Drew?" She asked.  
"He... Ehm... He left," he answered.  
"Where did he go?" She asked.  
"He left, Tamara," he sighed. "Like he's done before. He met someone online and went back home to Scotland to be with her."

She didn't say anything. She just nodded and looked sad. Her eyes were wet but no tears spilled.

"I'm sorry," he said.  
"So am I," she said.  
"I should have fucking stopped him and made him tell you himself!" He growled angrily.  
"It's not your fault. We both know how he is. When he gets a bright idea, he doesn't care who he hurts," she said.

She stood up and left her full cup of coffee on the table.

"I'm gonna take a shower," she said.  
"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.  
"I don't care," she answered.

She was gone before he could say anything else. The water started running shortly after. He got up and walked towards the bathroom. She hadn't closed the door completely. It was left ajar. He would never walk in and watch her naked but he pushed it a bit more open so he could talk to her from the outside.

"You do care," he said. "Should I stay or leave? Your choice. I'm good with whatever. I don't have any plans today."

The 5 seconds of silence seemed to last forever before she finally spoke.

"Stay," she said.

He could hear in her voice that she was either keeping herself from crying or she was already crying and didn't want him to know.

"I'll stay then," he said. "Let's make a cozy day out of it. We'll curl up on the couch, watch movies and stuff ourselves with junk."  
"I'd like that," she said. "Thank you."  
"No problem," he said. "And remember, it's not your fault. Drew's an asshole. He doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him."


	2. Time flew by

That first day went as he had said it would. They went out to buy junk food first. They watched one bad movie after the other. He ordered fastfood for them when it was time for dinner. They never left the couch. He stayed there another night.

A day turned into a week.

They hung out everyday when they were off work. He might have been Drew's friend to begin with but things changed in life. He had changed. He met Tamara through Drew, and if he had to choose now, he'd keep her instead of Drew in his life. Drew wouldn't even know. He was too busy fucking some random girl in Scotland to reach out to any of his American friends. So Roman stayed close to Tamara and fell even more for her.

A week turned into a month.

Time flew by when he was around her. She seemed even more perfect in his eyes which shouldn't be possible. She was already perfect before he got this close to her. How could someone become more perfect than perfect?

He turned his head and watched her. She was laughing while they were watching IT. Only she would find a horror movie funny. In that moment she looked happy. She probably was. She had only talked about Drew the first few days and she hadn't sounded like she actually wanted him back. Roman was too afraid to ask though. She turned her head and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

He hadn't realized he had been watching her with the biggest grin on his face. He just enjoyed seeing her smile and hearing her laugh.

"You seem happy," he said.  
"I am," she said.  
"Truly?" He asked.  
"Almost," she answered.  
"What else do you need to get there?" He asked.

She eyed his lips and leaned closer. Her eyes found his again as she stopped in front of his face.

"You," she whispered.

He closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips against her. Even her kiss felt perfect. She parted her lips and invited him inside. He groaned lowly as their tongues started playing together. It was all he had dreamed of for so long.

He started pulling her up his lap. He pulled slowly so she could stop him if she wanted to. She helped out and straddled him. Her fingers tangled into his hair and lightly pulled on it. He ran his hands around her waist and down to her ass. She broke the kiss and gave him a naughty smile.

"I want you on my bed right now," she said.  
"Damn, Tamara!" He chuckled. "When did you get so demanding?"  
"When I realized I was falling for you," she said.  
"And when did that start?" He smirked.  
"A few weeks ago," she said.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"I didn't know how you feel. And you're Drew's friend," she said.  
"Drew? Drew? Nope, I don't got a friend named Drew," he said.

He grinned at her and pulled her down to peck her lips.

"I've been in love with you for a long time. Way before he left," he said.  
"You won't leave me too, will you?" She asked nervously.  
"Sweetheart, I'll move in here tonight and tie myself to the bed if that's what it takes for you to trust me," he said. "I want you. For good. I'm not going anywhere."  
"Bed! Now!" She growled.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed himself off the couch so he could carry her into the bedroom.

"I do like this demanding side of yours," he said. "But keep in mind I got one too, and you're about to learn all about it."


	3. United front

Tamara giggled as Roman held her down with his body weight on top of hers and left kisses on her exposed neck. His beard was tickling her. This was not how she had imagined her morning starting out but she liked it. His hands went for her hair. His fingers were running through it and lightly scratching over her scalp to make her moan. A trick he had quickly picked up on the night before.

"The things I'm gonna do to you," he mumbled.  
"What are you gonna do?" She asked.  
"I'm gonna..." He started.

He was cut off by someone knocking on her front door. He looked at her but she shrugged underneath him.

"I'm not expecting anyone," she said.  
"How about your parents?" He asked.  
"It better not be them this early," she answered.  
"Go answer," he said.

He rolled off her. She got out of bed and quickly put on her panties and his t-shirt that was long enough to cover her.

"Keep that dick hard for me," she demanded.  
"Yes, ma'am," he said.

She giggled as she left the bedroom. He listened from the bed as she walked through the apartment to open. His eyes widened at the first word out of her mouth when she saw who it was on the other side.

"Drew?" She asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Wow, way to greet me, babe. I'm back. Isn't that obvious?" Drew asked.

She crossed her arms but didn't move to the side to let him in.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" Drew asked.  
"No," Tamara answered.  
"Come on, babe. You can forgive me again, can't you? I made a mistake. I'm back. For good this time. I promise," Drew said.  
"I don't give a shit about that. I'm not interested in you anymore," Tamara said.

Roman put on his briefs and walked out to join them. He knew Tamara could stand her own ground but he needed Drew to see they were a united front. They were together now. There was no longer room for Drew in Tamara's or Roman's life.

"Roman? What are you doing here?" Drew asked. "Wait a minute, you two are fucking each other, aren't you? Oh my fucking god, Roman! Some friend you are. You couldn't wait to stick your dick inside her, could you?"

Roman smirked at Drew. Drew might lash out but he couldn't hurt Roman.

"That's correct. I couldn't wait," Roman said. "But I'm not just fucking her. She's my girlfriend."  
"I don't believe this," Drew looked at Tamara. "You fucking whore!"  
"Hey!" Roman yelled.  
"Just fucking leave, Drew," Tamara said.  
"Where am I supposed to go? I thought I could live here again. I got nowhere to go," Drew said.  
"I missed the part where that became my problem," Tamara said.

She closed the door in Drew's face. She turned around, looked at Roman and grabbed his dick.

"I told you to keep this hard for me," she said. "Someone needs to be punished now."

He chuckled, wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She locked her legs around his waist, and he pushed her up against the wall.

"Looks like I'm in charge now. I can hold you up here for as long as I like. There's not a damn thing you can do about it," he said.  
"That's not fair," she pouted.  
"Life's never fair, sweetheart," he chuckled. "Here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna carry you out to the bathroom. We'll shower together and we're probably gonna end up having a heavy petting section in the shower. And then I'm taking you out for breakfast."  
"And then?" She asked.  
"I don't know," he shrugged. "Whatever we feel like. I just know I wanna be with you."


End file.
